


Soulmate

by annegasaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegasaway/pseuds/annegasaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm new here and this is just something for me to start off. Gosh I haven't written anything in like...I dare say years. Oh well never to late to start. It's short and any comments would be cool. :) This just came out in the middle of the night and i just had to write it to get it out of my head. </p>
<p>Aannnd I might or might not write on my current fandom which I am TOTALLY OBSESSED ABOUT...And that is Teen Wolf. Got tons of ideas to write but i am trying to find the time to get the whole story out of my head. Urgh. Anyway can't wait for season 5! Who's with me?! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

When you first see the one, your heart just seem to come to life and it feels like its the first time it starts beating. There is this significant skip in your heartbeat that for awhile you have to remember how to breathe.( _He wasn't even looking at you, instead staring at the wall in front of him seemingly deep in thought)_.

 

For a moment you just stood at the door, looking at him with fascination, wondering what the hell was that. All you could feel was this pull that seemed to gravitate towards him. ( _But of course, you don't approach him and instead prepare for the interview you were there for_ ) When he was done with his interview, he walked out not sparing a glance at the almost empty classroom. Your eyes followed his movements and suddenly everything about him just interest you. Somehow, you do feel like your paths will cross again one day. 

 

**_It did_**.

 

When you make eye contact, its like everything else doesn't matter anymore. Doesn't exist. You can stare into each other's eyes the whole day and whatever's going on in your life just doesn't seem so bad, you get this moment of peace you so desperately need. ( _You didn't realize you weren't okay before. Just felt like this is what life is._ ) When he smiles, you thought you had never seen anything so beautiful in your life.

 

You don't really talk though. ( _Because everytime you do, you stumble and the words just comes out wrong_ ) But he doesn't talk much either. The both of us just sat or walked side by side in silence. ( _But it was no less magical for me, enjoying the not-usually-accompanied solace that i usually need at the end of the day._ ) Shoulders brushing when we move and giving each other these private smiles that i always found so precious. Smiles only reserved for each other. 

 

And you had prayed. God you prayed. You prayed that he feels the same way. Because you never wanted anything as much as you want to just be with him. To have your peace in the form of another human being. **_Your soulmate_**. This normalcy while living in a world gone mad. 


End file.
